The Fish and the Doctor
by Fantastic Hufflepuff
Summary: A small, special goldfish, witnesses just how wonderful the mysterious Doctor is. Now, she wants desperately to become human and travel with him.
1. Prologue

A/N - Hi! I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, just this idea.

This is my second attempt at writing a Doctor Who fanfiction so no hate! And yes, this is a bit of Little Mermaid and Ponyo, but I'm taking a concept I love and putting my own take on it. Trust me, the chapters will be longer once I get time to think more into it.

Ps, The photo for this is how I picture her as a fish and human.

Be sure to review!

* * *

The Doctor.

That was all that was on her mind now a days. The Doctor. Ever since the day she had seen him on the beach with the two other men. Even though her parents had told her to stay away from humans, she knew he was no ordinary human.

* * *

All she wanted was a quick peek at the sky above. She wanted to smell the ocean mist, to feel the limited amount of sunshine there was, and if she was lucky, she would get close enough to the shore to touch a few grains of sand.

Little Dot got her chance to reach the surface while her family was distracted by the robotic whales that were skimming the metallic bottom of the sea.

It was true, Dot was on a spaceship. The old man who remained on the ship had somehow managed to keep this part of the ship alive. With her being a goldfish, she appreciated it, especially after some parts of the ship had exploded.

" _Yes_!", she thought to herself. And with all her strength, Dot quickly swam to the salty surface. She dared herself to lick the seaweed floating atop the small, rolling waves, as they made their way onto the shore.

Dot took a moment to stare at the prehistoric birds flying overhead, not worried about them at all; for she was too small for them to see her. She remembered when her brother, Hope was nearly eaten by one after they tried eating another fish.

Sliding onto a piece of seaweed, Dot smiled as she enjoyed the sensation of taking a break from swimming and felt the rush of the tide, as it took her nearer to shore.

The minute she reached the sand, she realized she wasn't the only one on the beach. She still wasn't afraid, instead mesmerized. She had only seen one of their kind before, but that creature was only half of one. The creature dragged what was left of itself deeper into the ship, and it was gone.

Her father had told her about these creatures before. He told her they were humans; creatures that animals like her should avoid. But as Dot watched the three humans walking around and talking, they fascinated her. Just that they were walking on the beach was enough for her to bring her undivided attention to them.

Did it hurt when they walked on their feet? How long could they walk? How could they do anything with their bodies?

The more she watched them the more questions came into her mind.

The birds screeched once more, loud enough for Dot to look up at them once again. All of a sudden there were small tremors that made the Earth vibrate. Dot immediately looked around, and before she knew it, an unfamiliar touch surrounded her with little water, she felt herself being lifted into the air. By instinct, without looking at who or what was touching her, she went every which way to try and get free.

" _Let me go! Let me go_!", Dot shouted.

"Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you", said a voice she never heard before. She froze and turned to look into the face of one of the humans. Did she hear him right? Dot looked him in the eyes; wild and caring.

" _You, you can understand me_?", she asked him, somewhat relieved to see him smiling, and found herself relaxing for a reason she wasn't quite sure why. " _But_ _how_?".

"I can speak everything. Babies, horses, fish, etc. One of my many, many talents", he said. His accent was like Dot's. She took her eyes off of his for a second to stare at the strange thing around his neck, then back to his eyes.

" _What_? _But still, how_? _Who are you_?", asked Dot.

"I'm the Doctor. Long story short, time traveler. Is this your home, little one?".

" _Yes. Time traveler you said_?". Another loud screech.

"Doctor!", yelled another human. The Doctor and Dot looked up at the sky to see one of the birds diving towards the two humans.

"Have to go. Job to do!", said the Doctor, as he slowly lowered Dot back into the water.

" _Wait_!", yelled Dot. But she was back in the sea, being pulled by another wave farther out into the great blue. As she swam around to get her breath back, she quickly reached the surface and looked on the beach. The humans were gone, and so were the birds.

As she continued to stare at the sand, she knew that that man wasn't normal. From what her father had said, most humans were dumb. But he, the Doctor, wasn't a normal human.


	2. A Bit of Magic

A/N - This is set during Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Sorry if the first chapter caused some confusion. But I hope you enjoy this and remember to review! And if you have any questions for me, PM me, I love reading what you have to say, and I will respond!

* * *

The minute Dot was pushed back under the water, she regained herself, she immediately swam back to the surface. When she got up, she was thankful to see the Doctor and the two other men were still on the beach.

Not taking her eyes off the Doctor, Dot found herself smiling. Even though he was the first human she ever saw, she wanted to be near him, especially since he could understand her, so much potential. When would she possibly get another chance like this?

As she nodded her head in agreement, she dove back under, swam around to make sure her family wasn't around. With the coast clear, she quickly spun around as fast as she could, around and around in little circles until she felt dizzy, that's when she knew that it worked.

The next thing she felt was a bubble forming around her. Dot smiled as she was being lifted out of the water and into the air. Ever since she could remember, she always has been able to make flying bubbles, filled with water, that were able to go on land. She could float around all she wanted, but she promised her mother she would stay above the sea in case the bubble popped.

Suddenly feeling more free than she had ever been, Dot wanted to test just how high it could go. So, she shot straight up into the air and before she could even hit the clouds, she bumped against the ceiling of what she knew to be the ship. Seeing as the bubble didn't even pop, made her happy. With that, she immediately floated down to the humans on the beach, who were now standing, looking at a large rock, but as Dot got close enough not to them, but close enough to hear what they were saying, she stopped to make sure they weren't mean men. Not like the human that was hurt before and was screaming words Dot didn't understand. They were looking at this strange thing Dot never seen before. As they put their fingers on it, the moving pictures could change. The Doctor spoke first.

"See! Metal floor, screens in rocks. It was just a short-range teleport. We're still on the ship", he said, his voice full of excitement. _Of course, they are. Where did they think they were_?

"No. We're outside, on a beach", said the older human.

The human who looked the Doctor's age, turned towards the older one. "No, it's part of the ship, Dad", he said. _People could be related, too_?

"Don't be ridiculous", said the Dad.

The Doctor spoke, with more confidence. "Well, it is quite ridiculous, also brilliant. That's why the system teleported us here. I wanted the engines. This is the engine room! Hydro-generators". He walked around the beach like he owned the place, looking around as though it was something he had never seen before. The smug look on his face made Dot laugh, causing some mini bubbles to come from her mouth.

The Dad looked at his son. "I have literally no idea what he's saying."

"A spaceship powered by waves."

The Doctor walked back to the men and threw his arms around them both. "Fabulously impossible! Oh, think of the things we could learn from this ship if we manage to stop it being blown to pieces." _Wait, what?!_ Dot wasn't sure she heard him right. Blown to pieces? Her home? The worst part was that the Doctor looked almost excited about it.

"Plus, not dying", said the one with the big, nose? It was time for her to speak up. Dot had floated very fast toward the Doctor, right in front of him in fact, so fast, he jumped back, letting out a small shriek at the sight of her.

 _"Doctor! Doctor! What did you mean blown up_?!", she shouted, fully aware the other two couldn't hear her.

"Oh", said the Doctor. "Fish, flying, flying fish, in a bubble", he pointed at her, glanced at the ocean. "Weren't you the fish I met at the water? How are you here? And how is this possible?", he said, quickly taking out what looked like a shiny stick from his pocket and point it at her. The stick made a screech very loud for Dot, she shook. He stared at the stick, his eyes crossed. "Ah, some type of plasma to create the effect. How long have you lived here, little one?", he asked, apparently over the shock of her.

Dot, surprised at his patience, glared at him. " _I don't know. My family and I just kind of showed up_ ". She caught a glimpse of the other two, who stared dumbfounded at Dot, speechless.

"Interesting. Very, interesting", he said. "What's your name, little one?". He put the stick away and clapped his hands together.

" _I-. I don't have one_ ", she lied. She had never been fond of her name, and didn't feel like telling him it, especially if it didn't sound like a real name.

"Hmmm. Shame. Well to answer your question, yes this ship might explode in the next hour or so, but don't worry, my friends and I will save it", he gestured to the other two men. "This is Rory and Brian Pond".

"Williams", retorted Brian.

The Doctor ignored him.

Rory stepped forward. "Doctor are you really talking to a _flying fish_?".

"Of course I am, Rory, I speak everything. Plus why are you staring at her like she's the strangest thing you've seen. You've seen much more stranger things", he said, and looked at Dot, "Not that you're strange, but", he looked back at Rory. "Oh, shut up. But yes, bad news is, can't shut the wave systems down in time. Takes-", he stared at the sky. "Takes way too long."

 **"** If these are the engines, there must be a control room", said Rory, his attention back to the moving pictures.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Exactly. That's what we need to find. Now, what do we do about the things that aren't kestrels?". The four of them glanced at the gigantic creatures circling them, but now diving towards them.

Brian, terrified, took a few steps back. "Oh, my Lord. Are those pterodactyls?".

" _Aren't they birds_?", piped up Dot. " _They really are fascinating, right_?".

 **"** Yes. On any other occasion, I'd be thrilled. Exposed on a beach, less than thrilled. We should be going", said the Doctor.

"Where?", yelled Brian.

"Definitely away from them!", said the Doctor, pointing at the creatures.

"That's the plan?!", yelled Rory.

"That's the plan!", repeated the Doctor. "Amendments welcome! Move away from the pterodactyls!"

"I think they might be noticing!"

"Amended plan, run!", the Doctor said, and without a moment to think about it, he grabbed Dot's bubble, surprised that it didn't pop, and started running with Rory and Brian, away from the hungry looking Pterodactyls. As the three of them ran, Dot looked down at their legs, amazed at how fast they were going. It was almost as fast as she could swim.

" _That's what running is? Looks like fun_!", yelled Dot, staring at the Doctor.

He smirked. "Glad you think so!", he responded between breaths. "Don't worry, you can trust me. You won't be eaten!".

" _I wasn't afraid of that. Just don't drop me_!", she answered, glad to see she made him laugh.

Rory was getting closer. "Can't we just teleport or something?", he said as he ran next to the Doctor, all the while making sure his dad could keep up.

"No, local teleport's burned out on arrival. There's an opening in the cliffs over there!". The screeching getting louder and louder. And sure enough, there was a small, dark entrance into the rocks, the three ran towards. The Doctor, Dot, and Brian made it, but before Rory could get in, the first Pterodactyl dived next to him and nipped him on the shoulder, causing him to stagger, but he managed to get inside. Dot took one look around and didn't like one look of it; very cold, dark, and eerie.

"Are you all right?", asked Brian, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Rory tried to find his balance. "Yeah, I'm fine". He turned to the Doctor. _"_ What do we do now? There's no way back out there."

"Through the cave, come on.", he answered. He walked through the tunnel, not sure where they were heading. All of a sudden, there were loud thumps coming from up ahead, the noises echoing in their ears. "That suggestion was a work in progress", he said nonchalantly.

"We're trapped!", whisper, shouted Brian.

Dot rolled her eyes. " _Thanks, Mr. Sunshine_ ", she said sarcastically.

"Yes, thanks for spelling it out."

"Doctor, whatever's down there is coming this way", said Rory.

 **"** Spelling it out is hereditary, wonderful!", said the Doctor, quietly. He then looked at Dot, and she looked back at him. "Don't worry, little one. I've got you". She felt him grip the bubble tighter to his chest.

"That sound's getting nearer!", said Brian, grabbing Rory by his sleeve and pulling him back.

Out of nowhere, two very large, yellow, metal robots appeared from the one end of the tunnel. The beams that were meant to be their eyes nearly blinded the four trespassers, so they couldn't get a clear look at them. The one robot stepped forward and said, "We're very cross with you!"

The three men looked at each other, obviously not expecting this type of response from something that could easily crush them.

"You're going on the naughty step", said the same monotone voice, as he shoved the three in front of it and the other robot. Hesitant at first, the men started walking down the dimly lit corridor, filled with green vines, and other plants, with the robots following very close behind them.

* * *

A/N - Sorry this is still shorter, but the next few chapters will center around this episode. But still, enjoy and review.

Plus, go to my profile, and take the poll. Dot doesn't like her name, so she wants to change it later on. Or will the Doctor pick one for her? Make sure to vote!


	3. The Warm Liquid

As they walked down the corridor, the only sounds that were being heard throughout the corridors were the sounds of the robots stomping, the Doctor muttering to himself, and roars from the Dinosaurs. Brian walked closer to the Doctor. "What's the escape plan?"

The Doctor looked at him as though he were mad. "Why do we want to escape?"

"They have us hostage", he exclaimed.

Rory joined in on the conversation. "They're taking us somewhere. We might learn from it." The Doctor looked impressed with his companion. And here he thought Amy was the only one paying attention.

"Oh, you see?", said the Doctor, pinching Rory's cheeks. "So clever. I missed you, Rory!".

"Don't do that", said Rory, very annoyed.

Dot looked confused. " _Is that how people show affection_?".

"Some of the time. Mostly grandmothers do it to children no matter how much they cry. Elders just never listen", said the Doctor. "I remember when-".

"Doctor! Stop talking to the fish!", whisper shouted Brian, getting back to the situation they were in. "What if they kill us?".

"They wouldn't do that!", said the Doctor, with so much confidence. With all that much, he turned around and knocked on the first robot. You're not going to kill us, are you, Rusty?". While Brian and Rory looked terrified, Dot looked amazed at this type of fearful attitude. How could she be like that?

"Who are you calling Rusty?!", shouted the second robot.

The Doctor scoffed. "Have you seen yourself lately?".

The robot took a step forward, making the humans step back a bit. "You try being on this ship for two millennia, see how YOUR paintwork does!".

"Don't listen to him, he's just being mean cos we captured him", said the second robot in what he meant to be a smug tone.

" _They didn't capture you_ ", said Dot. " _They barely did anything_ ". The Doctor lifted the bubble closer to his face.

"You know that, and I know that, let's just have some fun with them, shall we?".

"Oh, my goodness", said Brian. When they turned to look at him, they saw he was frozen in terror. Turing all the way around, it was understood why Brian had gone all white as if he saw a ghost.

"Whoa", said Rory.

Headed straight for them was a ginormous Triceratops. It had very large horns and was green like the plants. Of course the Ponds were scared. Dot had seen the whales that were bigger than him. Instead, she shared in the Doctor's excitement. The Doctor was so intrigued, he handed Dot's bubble over to Rory, who looked uncomfortable, not knowing what to do with it.

"Ooh. Herbivore, Brian, don't panic. Triceratops. Ha! Beautiful", said the Doctor, clapping his hands together, slowly nearing the beast.

"Shall I shoot it?", said the one robot.

"We're not supposed to shoot the creatures, stupid!", argued the second.

"Stop calling me stupid!", yelled the first one. They stopped fighting when the monster let out a really loud roar. The roar could be heard down the rest of the corridor.

"Rargh" yourself! Hello, cutie-pie", said the Doctor, talking to it like it was a puppy. "Who's a lovely Tricey then, eh?", he said, as he stroked it on the nose. "Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

Dot looked up at Rory. " _Is he always like this_?", she asked. It took her a second to remember he couldn't understand her. She shrugged and looked back at the beast.

The dino faced Brian, and started sniffing him. "What do I do?! What do I do?! What's it doing?!"

"You don't have any vegetable matter in your trousers, do you, Brian?". It was indeed smelling him in _that_ area _._

"Only my balls", he said. Rory put his one free hand over his eyes. Both the Doctor and Dot looked confused.

"I'm sorry?", said the Doctor.

Brian took into consideration what he said, and pulled two balls out of his pocket. "Golf balls. Grassy residue."

"What're you carrying those around for?", asked Rory. But before he could answer, Brian was met with a very slimy lick to the face. Dot laughed as the Dino seemed to like the taste of him. Quick thinking, the Doctor told Brian to throw one of the balls. In doing so, the dino chased after it, just like a dog.

" _Aaww_!", exclaimed Dot. " _That was sweet. And a bit disgusting_ ". She was relieved when the Doctor took her back from Rory.

"Agreed, little one. Right! Take us to your leader", he said. Getting a questioning look from Rory, "too good to resist!", he said, smiling.

After a few more minutes of walking, the robots led them to what looked like another part of the ship. The only thing blocked the entrance was a gate. On the other side, the gang could hear the sound of a piano.

The Doctor leaned closer to the gate to try and see what was inside. "Love what you've done with the place down here."

"Let him in. Open the gate", said an unfamiliar, grouchy voice. Most importantly it sounded weak.

One robot pressed a button, and the gate opened. The Doctor stepped inside. Immediately feeling this wasn't safe, he was about to hand Dot over to Rory, but the gate shut again, leaving Rory and Brian with the robots. "It's fine. It's fine", said the Doctor to reassure them. Facing forward, he once again gripped Dot closer after seeing he couldn't get her to fit through the gate.

" _Doctor_?".

"It's okay. I've got you", he said calmly to her, took a few steps forward and turned a corner into what looked like a hospital wing. The very dark room had limited lights on, even those were covered with cobwebs. Most of the equipment looked like it hadn't been used in years, some of the controls sparking.

In the middle of the room, on the dust covered bed was an old man, lying straight on his back. He grunted as he glanced at the man in the room, narrowing his eyes especially at what he was holding.

"Fantasia in F Minor for four hands", said the Doctor, getting nearer.

" _What_?"

"Music."

The man grunted again."You know it."

"Know it? Say hello to hands three and four! Schubert kept tickling me to try and put me off. Franz the Hands. Oh, that takes me back. Well, this is, cozy.", said the Doctor.

" _You're kidding, right? The ocean is neater than this place. And it's not even the real ocean_." The Doctor ignored her, and continued to look around.

"It's fate you came", said the old man.

"Is it? I'm the Doctor. And this", he pointed at Dot. "Is my recent companion. Don't let what you see fool you. She's special". Dot stared at the Doctor, and felt incredible when he winked at her. He called her special, just the thing she thought he was. She didn't know how, but all she wanted now was to give him something she saw her parents do from time to time. They called it finning, it was where they get as close as they possibly could, and wrap their fins around each other.

The man attempted to get up, but he made a sound that meant he was in great pain. "Yes, I know. I'm Solomon." Just then, the computer next to the bed scanned the Doctor with a beam of blue light.

"What's that?"

"System malfunction, ignore it." That was still suspicious.

"What happened to you?", asked the Doctor.

"I was attacked. Three raptors. They cornered me. The robots rescued me, but it was nearly too late." He definitely looked as though he had been through the worst. It then dawned upon Dot that Solomon was the man dragging himself across the beach, leaving a trail of something really red, that got soaked in the sand.

"Ah, yes. The robots. They're-", the Doctor wanted to choose his words carefully, "unusual."

Solomon chuckled. "I got them cheap, from a concession on Illyria Seven. The robots did as best they could with my legs, but, you can help me so much more."

"Oh, a "doctor" doctor! I see. Let's have a look", he said setting the bubble gently on a side table, and moving the blanket to reveal the very deep wounds.

"They chewed through part of the bone in my legs." The sight was excruciating just looking at it. But Dot was more interested in the legs themselves. The more she stared at them, and what was at the bottom of his legs, she imagined herself with them.

"Yes, very nasty", said the Doctor. It was when he said this, did she even look at the dark, red liquid oozing from his legs. She realized the red liquid was inside her bubble, too. Seeing this, she quickly looked around, thinking there was a leak. But instead, she saw a dark piece of something floating in the bubble with her. Dot thought she must have been so focused on everything happening around her, she didn't notice what was right next to her. She was about to ask the Doctor what it was, but she saw he was busy trying to help Solomon. He was a Doctor after all.

"But you can repair them", said Solomon, almost in a matter of fact voice.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, leaned back in the chair, crossed his legs, and folded his arms. His face expressionless, but his eyes were wild. "If you tell me how you came by so many dinosaurs."

As he glared at the uniquely dressed man sitting next to him, his smirk was dirty. He spoke into a communicator. "Injure the older one."

" _Doctor, what did he just say_?"

There was a loud screech, and a cry of pain, which made the Doctor run out of sight to the gate. Solomon had the same evil smirk on his face, Dot noticed. She didn't like it one bit. " _Doctor_?". When he came back, for the first time ever, the look of rage on his face scared her. So far, he had been positive and happy throughout this whole ordeal, but now he looked as though there was fire in his eyes. He leaned in close to Solomon, his hands in fists.

"I don't respond well to violence, Solomon."

Solomon gasped for air. "And I don't like questions, Doctor. You boarded without my permission. Now, fix me or the next bolt will be fatal." Knowing he meant business, the Doctor continued the examination and possible healing that Solomon needed. Even though he didn't want to help him, he couldn't afford anything else to happen to his friends.

"How did you get on board, Doctor?"

"Oh, I never talk about myself with a gun pointed at me. Let's talk about you. Your cosy little craft embedded in a vast, old ship", he said as he took the tools near the bed and started on the legs.

"Very observant."

"I'm a Sagittarius. Probably." _Probably_?

"I'm transporting it to the Roxborne Peninsula", said Solomon, wincing with pain.

"The commerce colony. You're a trader."

"I search out opportunities for profit across the nine galaxies."

"Ah, the purple light. That's what it was. An IV system - identify and value: the database of everything across space and time, allocated a market value. Argos for the universe. You were trying to find out how much I'm worth."

"Would you like to know?", asked Solomon, as he pressed another button. On the screen was a picture of the Doctor's face, but the label read No Identification Found. Dot stared at the screen. If this computer had knowledge of every human, then why wasn't the Doctor showing up. Was he something else?

"You don't exist. It's never done that", said Solomon, shocked, while the Doctor looked pleased.

"That's me. Worthless. Unlike these creatures you have on board. Very valuable, given they're extinct."

After a few minutes, and after a mess to clean up, the job was done. The Doctor wiped his hands of the red liquid. The sight of it brought it back to Dot's attention. It was just in her bubble, floating in front of her with the mysterious substance. She was quite curious to know what it was, and the only way to do that was the only way fish determined what things were. Without overthinking it, she put the unknown object in her mouth, and swam to get as much of the red as she could get in, and swallowed. The weird piece didn't go down, instead she began sucking on it. The red was absorbed in the object, and Dot sucked on it to get as much of the taste as she could.

"Done, sit up. Very slowly", said the Doctor.

Rory called from the gate. "Doctor? Amy."

"I need to take this", he said, getting up and taking the phone from Rory. "Amy."

Sure that the soft object had been sucked dry, Dot spit it out, and felt the warm, gritty, liquid go down her throat. She didn't enjoy the taste, but her curiosity got the better of her. She started feeling strange.

The call wasn't loud enough to hear what was being said on the other end, but only what the Doctor was saying. "Where are they now?"..."I'll see you soon". And he gave the phone back to Rory, then returned to his seat as Solomon sat up, grabbing his canes.

"The pain in my legs. It's gone. I can move them. Thank you, Doctor."

"What did you do to the Silurians?", he said, forcing his voice to be calm.

Solomon looked as though a secret of his wasn't worth hiding anymore. He smirked. "We ejected them. The robots woke them from cryo-sleep a handful at a time, and jettisoned them from the airlocks. We must have left a trail of dust and bone."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head, his hands clenched together. "Because you wanted the dinosaurs."

" _Doc-, Doctor_ ", began Dot, but she became dizzy. The liquid was overwhelming her, she could feel it coursing through her veins.

"Their ship crossed my path. I sent out a distress signal. They let me board. But when I saw the cargo, things became more complex."

"Piracy and then genocide."

"Very emotive words, Doctor."

"Oh, I'm a very emotive man", his voice on the verge of yelling.

"The lizards wouldn't negotiate. I made them a generous offer."

Dot couldn't stop the pounding in her body. She gave up on speaking, because it was hurting her even more if she tried.

"The creatures on board this ship are not objects to be sold or traded", said the Doctor.

"I feel like you're judging me."

"You said Roxborne Peninsula, so why are you heading to Earth? You're on the wrong course. Oh. You don't know how. Ha! Brilliant. You couldn't change the pre-programmed course. Without instructions, the ship defaulted, returned home. Oh, dear. The Silurians outwitted you, even after you'd massacred them. So now you're a prisoner on the ship that you hijacked."

"Not now you're here. You're going to help me to where I want to go, Doctor."

"Little bit of news, Solomon. You're being targeted by missiles. Get off this ship", the Doctor stood up. "while you still can." He picked up Dot, completely unaware of the pain she was enduring.

"You think I believe that? You just want them for yourself. You won't profit from me, Doctor", croaked Solomon.

Stopping at the gate, with his free hand, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Don't ever judge me by your standards", with it he opened the gate, and turned to Rory and Brian. "Well, don't just stand there, Rory!", He looked at the robots next. "Hey, he wants to see you."

As the three men ran down the hall as fast as they could, Dot felt sick to the point where she felt like she was going to throw up. But all of a sudden the pain subsided, she was frozen. Still feeling the magic inside of the bubble made the pain decrease the more she sucked it in, causing the bubble to become smaller. When she closed her eyes, she was aware of everything she was hearing.

"Doctor, what's going on with that?", asked Rory, still running.

The Doctor held up the bubble to his face, not sure what was happening. "Little one? What's wrong?". But she wouldn't move, the magic kept her paralyzed. "No, no, no, no!", he shouted. Not being able to hear her voice was enough to make him stop, and point the screwdriver at the bubble. When he did, there was a shock from the tip of the screwdriver that pushed through the surface of the bubble and hit Dot straight on.

The moment that happened there was a bright light coming from the bubble, blinding the Doctor, causing him to drop it. There was a loud pop, with even more light shining in the hall, that the minute it had gone out, it was as if nothing had happened at all.

Not wanting to open his eyes out of fear of seeing someone else dead because he had brought yet another innocent life with him, the Doctor did not dare open his eyes. He turned around not wanting to see the small body of a fish on the ground, motionless.

"Doctor", said Rory, looking at the spot he didn't want to look at.

"I know, Rory", his voice solemn. "I know what you're going to say. I don't need to hear it".

But Rory sounded persistant. "No, Doctor. Look!". Forcing himself to turn around, the shock of what he saw had to sink in before it could show on his face.

There, on the floor, wasn't a dead fish, but instead a little girl, in a small puddle of water. She was motionless, but breathing nonetheless, as if she had just fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N - remember to leave a review! I love reading what you have to say!


	4. Human

"What just happened?", asked Brian. Without answering, the Doctor immediately kneeled over the body of the sleeping girl. Waving the screwdriver over Dot once, he looked at it and put it back in his pocket. Placing one hand on her face, he lifted her eyelids. Brown eyes. Pupils. She had a doll like complection; her short, curly black hair, made it easy to see just how pale she was.

"Doctor, is that the fish? How is she wearing clothes?", asked Rory. It was true, she was wearing a knee length, frilly black dress, but she remained barefoot.

The Doctor motioned for them to be quiet. "Shhh! Brain thinking!", he said. Leaning in closer, he rested one ear over her chest. "One heart." He then gently touched her arms and feet. "She's definitely human. But how? Radiation? No!", he smacked himself on the head. "If there was that much radiation, we'd all be dead by now".

Rory shrugged. "That's reassuring".

The Doctor ignored him. "An electric shock from my screwdriver, yes, but that's not strong enough to turn animals human. Must have been something else. But what?".

A sudden gasp made them jump. Dot had woken up and was slowly opening her eyes. At first it was incredibly blurry, but after blinking a few times, her vision became clearer. Slowly getting up, she looked around at the corridor lined with the plants. Was it just her or did she seem bigger? It was then that she noticed she wasn't in the bubble anymore, but actually breathing in air; all new senses, she could breathe in through her, her nose! She had an actual nose! She could feel the cold ground with her, fingers! She quickly saw she did indeed have the new limbs and smiled.

As she held her hands too close to her face, crossing her eyes, Dot began bending her fingers, giggling at the sight of them. A small squeal of joy came out, causing her to cover her mouth. She had not expected her voice to sound so much louder than it had before. Moving her hands from her mouth, she felt the rest of her face. Yep, a nose, ears, eyes. The next thing she saw, the thing she had wanted more than anything else were her legs. Grasping them in her hands, she let out another squeal, now bending her toes.

Her wish had come true. She was a human girl. To be specific, around the age of 8.

"Hello", said a cautious voice. She recognized that voice. Looking up, her expression changed from happy to pure shock as her eyes landed on the Doctor.

"Doctor!", she yelled, a little too loud, but she didn't care! He was there! He was close enough to touch. As he got to his feet, she attempted to do the same. One foot first, she scrambled to get up, but forgot to lift her other foot. But before she could fall, Rory caught her flailing arms, and lifted her so she was standing. Doing her best to regain her balance, she did what she could at taking her first steps and immediately walked to the Doctor, and finally finned him. Throwing her arms around his waist, very tightly hoping never to let go. The Doctor looked at Rory and Brian for help, but they merely shrugged, still trying to take hold of this situation. Annoyed at their lack of support, the Doctor hugged her back as well.

"Hello, little one".

She looked up at him, without letting go. "Hi!", she said, happily. "It's me, Doctor!".

"Yeah, I got that bit. But, again, how is this possible?", he said, starting to feel the lack of oxygen.

"I don't know. But I'm glad I'm here!", she exclaimed. Feeling satisfied, she finally let go of him, stared at him a bit more, then turned to Rory and Brian, giving them a smile, as well. "Wow, even from this angle Rory has a big nose. And his dad doesn't look young like you do, Doctor. All those wrinkles!." She obviously didn't notice she offended them, as she stared at the Doctor once more. "Is he dying?".

"They can hear you, you know".

Her eyes widened. "Can you?", she asked them.

Rory still looked taken back. "Yes, but now I prefer it when we couldn't, to be honest".

Dot giggled, then turned to face the Doctor. "So Doctor. Now what?".

He looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean?".

"About that old guy? Something about missiles blowing up my home? I know-", she got distracted, with one finger, she tapped her teeth, then bit her finger. "Ouch!".

The Doctor looked at his watch, then back at her. "Don't do that. Right! We've got about an hour and a half to keep the missiles from blowing this ship apart, so we better hurry!".

"An hour?", asked Brian.

Looking annoyed, the Doctor waved his arms. "And a half, honestly Brian, keep up!".

Just then, the sound of lasers could be heard along with the sound of oncoming footsteps echoed, as the smell of burning metal made it's way into the air. "Run", said the Doctor, looking down at Dot. "Can you run, little one?". Dot answered by smiling, and after stumbling for a few seconds, she found herself running with the others down the hallway. Her arms punching the air, giving her the sensation she was running faster than she actually was. Glancing at her legs hitting the ground, and watching the others made her laugh out loud. The next thing the group saw was the same Triceratops they had met before, standing if front of them, as they skid to a stop. By now the robots could be heard having another argument.

"They're getting closer", said Dot, catching her breath.

Brian was panting as well. "What're we doing?!". They were looking at the Doctor, knowing he was the brain.

"Just do exactly as I do!", he said, running towards the dino.

"Doctor, no!", yelled Rory.

But the Doctor had already ran to the side of the beast, and, stepping on one or two crates, he jumped onto the back of the gentle giant. "Geronimo!", he yelled, glancing at his friends to join him. Getting to the new transportation, Rory helped Dot on first, then pulled himself up, with Brian in tow. "Go, Tricey! Run like the wind!". But he refused to move. "How do you start a triceratops?!", he said, frustrated.

"I thought you could speak everything", said Dot.

"Yes, but you see, Dinosaurs naturally haven't quite got evolved brains, and basically have no idea what I'm saying. Any ideas?".

The robots appeared out of the corner. "There they are!".

Brian, remembering something, pulled a golf ball from his pocket and threw it down the hall. "Tricey, fetch!", he yelled. As if on command, Tricey ran after the ball as fast as he could. Dot had to hold onto the Doctor's waist so she wouldn't fall off, as she enjoyed the rush. Rory held onto her just in case.

The Doctor let out a yell. "Ha ha! That a boy! Yee-hah! Come on, Tricey! Woo-hoo!". They seemed to have picked up speed. Which was a good thing too, considering more lasers could be heard."Come on, Tricey! Faster, baby!" The ball ricocheted off the wall, making Tricey turn a corner.

For the first time since they've been here, Brian looked just as excited as the rest of them. "I'm riding a dinosaur! On a spaceship!". But the excitement didn't last long, for one more problem was that the ball had reached a dead end, and Tricey wasn't stopping. The Doctor seemed to realize this.

"Where are the brakes?!", he shouted.

Knowing what was about to happen, made them brace themselves. Tricey stopped, lurched forward, causing his passengers to fall to the ground. As they lay there, groaning, Tricey scooped up the ball, and sat down in a corner. The Doctor got up first, and went over to Brian, Rory, and Dot. She still needed help adjusting to her legs, relieved that the Doctor helped her up. He placed one hand on her cheek. "You okay, little one?", he asked. She smiled at him.

"Yes! That was fun!", she giggled, using one hand to straighten his bow tie, as he rubbed some dirt off her face. "Although, that fall could have been a bit more graceful". The Doctor laughed, then turned to see where they were.

That word. That word repeated itself in Dot's mind. _Graceful. Gra-. Graceful. Grace_.

The Doctor walked around, looking as though he owned the place. "Good, that worked! Where are we now? Ooh", he said, spotting another screen. Incoming message from Earth". With one press of a button, a sophisticated woman showed up. "Hello, Earth! How are things?"

The woman spoke in a serious tone. "Doctor, the ship's coming through the atmosphere. I have to start the missile program."

The Doctor looked panicky now. "No. No, no, no, don't do that, everything's under control here, turning round any moment. Need a bit of wriggle room on the timings."

"I can't do that", said the woman, sounding impatient.

"You can, of course you can. Tiny bit more time, Indira, please. This ship contains the most precious cargo".

Indira's face was stone. "My only responsibility is the Earth's safety. I'm launching the missiles. Goodbye, Doctor." The screen went hazy.

The Doctor pressed as many buttons as he could, "No Indira! Hey, come back! Please!". But nothing. Slamming a fist down on the table as a countdown showed up, he began pacing around the room. If only they had more time, but now the pressure was on.

Dot appeared at his side. "I'm guessing this is bad?", worry in her voice.

"Yes, it's very bad indeed. Completely unhelpful.", he said. There was no use in sugarcoating it.

Rory ran to the screen, desperate. "Doesn't this ship have any defence systems installed?", asking Dot.

"How would I know?". Ignoring her, The Doctor stood by Rory's side. "Good thinking, Rory!", he said, and suddenly kissed Rory on the mouth. (Brian and Dot looked at each other, surprised). _"_ Computer, show us weapons and defence systems." But 'Defense systems deactivated' showed up. "Well, that was a waste of time, wasn't it?", he grunted, slapping Rory. "Getting my hopes up like that."

"What ship doesn't have weapons?"

"The ancient species, Rory, still full of hope."

Brian stepped forward. "What about the control deck? You said we should go to the control deck next."

Walking away from the computer, the Doctor looked as frustrated as ever. "It's too late, it won't make any difference."

"We could at least try", piped up Dot.

"It won't work. The missiles are locked on."

"So, what? We're just giving up?", said an annoyed Rory, his eyes locked on the Doctor.

"I don't know. I don't know."

There was a moment of silence. The Doctor, thinking as hard as he possibly could, was interrupted by a little hand grabbing his, and holding it tightly. He looked down to his side to see Dot, with a determined look on her face, gazing at him. "I'm not going to give up. So you shouldn't either".

The Doctor smirked at her. "Okay, little one."

"Grace."

"What?", he said, confused.

"Call me Grace", she said, continuing to smile at him. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and in front of them, Solomon, still leaning on his canes, and his two robots were standing there, cornering them.

"You were telling the truth, Doctor. Earth has launched missiles. This vessel is too clumsy to outrun them, but I have my own ship", said Solomon, his voice still sounded weak, yet very strong.

The Doctor let go of Grace's hand and stepped forward. "You won't get your precious cargo on board, though. It'll just be you and your metal tantrum machines."

"We do not have tantrums!", whined one of them.

"Shut up!", shouted Solomon. He walked up to the Doctor so they were almost face to face. _"_ You're right, Doctor. I can't keep the dinosaurs and live myself. But I had the IV system scan the entire ship and it found something even more valuable. Utterly unique. I don't know where you found it or how you got it here, but I want it". A hungry desire filled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hoped he hadn't meant the TARDIS.

"Earth Queen Nefertiti of Egypt", said Solomon. He must have been watching them the entire time, from the moment they boarded the ship. There had to be cameras of some sort. How else could he have known she was here? "A face stamped across history. Give her to me and I'll let the rest of you live."

The Doctor, looking as fearless as ever, leaned very close to the crippled man, and said in his most dangerous voice. "No."

Solomon chuckled. "You think I won't punish those who get in my way? Whatever their worth?". He nodded. One robot put it's arm straight out, but didn't point it towards anybody, but at Tricey. Before anything could be done, a single, deadly laser had shot the dino right on.

"No", muttered Grace, under her breath.

Glaring at Solomon, the Doctor slowly walked over to Tricey, who was now breathing very shallow. Kneeling down, he started stroking Tricey, until his eyes closed, and his breathing stopped.

As more hatred for the man fueled inside him, the Doctor stood up, and sarcastically clapped, as he stopped in front of Solomon, yet again. "You must be very proud", he said, forcing himself to be calm.

"Bring her to me. Or the robots will make their way through your corpses. Bring her now", said Solomon, obviously not stopping until he got what he wanted. Of all the things in the world he could have, he wanted a woman.

The Doctor has been around a very long time enough to know the side of man that could not be tamed. The side that truly showed how beastly they could be. "No", he said again. No matter how much that fact disgusted him, he couldn't stop them from doing it, no matter how hard he wished he could. He didn't realize someone else walked up beside him until they spoke.

Grace puffed up her chest, and stood determined beside the Doctor. Her glare almost matched his. "You're a horrible man", she said to Solomon. She didn't care if he was bigger than her, size didn't matter to her. "I guess if I'm going to be human, I have to see what's good-", she looked at the Doctor, Rory, and Brian. "And what's bad", she said looking back at the sorry excuse of a person in front of her.

Solomon chuckled, at the sight of a child attempting to speak her mind. "Ahh yes, the little sardine, now a child. There is magic in you, I can see. You're not as valuable in my taste, but if the Doctor is willing to trade you instead, my dear, that's quite alright with me. The best part is you're young, so you'll last the longest", he said. His yellow teeth shining, as he made to grab her.

But upon quick instinct, the Doctor pushed Grace behind him. "Lay one finger on her, and you _will_ regret it", he said, rather protectively. His eyes more dangerous than ever.

Just then, another flash of light filled the corridor. Amy, Riddell, and Queen Nefertiti, appeared. The looks on their faces said it all. They had seen everything that was done and said. Weapons in hand.

The Doctor leaned down to Grace. "Go to Rory", he whispered. She gave him a smile and did as she was told, being greeted by Rory's safe embrace. The Doctor then walked over to Neffy. "What are you doing?"

Neffy walked forward, looking outraged. "I demanded to be brought here", she said, heading towards Solomon, but stopped when the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"No, no, no, no - no way. Listen to me, if you go with him, I can't guarantee your safety."

"You saved my people. I am in your debt."

The Doctor was desperate now. "No. No debts, you don't owe me anything."

"Then I do it of my own will", she said. Few tears started forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall and in an instance she was at Solomon's side, despite the Doctor's useless attempts at stopping her.

 **"** No!", shouted Riddell. Pointing his gun at his target. "Take her, I shoot you." He obviously wasn't one to be messed with.

 **"** Put your weapon down. Let me make my choice", said Neffy, holding her arm out.

"Do it, boy", said Solomon. Reluctantly, Riddell lowered the gun. "My bounty increases. And what an extraordinary bounty you are", he said, gazing at the Queen, reaching out his hand, which was slapped away.

"Never touch me", she said, more demanding.

Solomon picked up his cane, and shoved her against the wall. "I like my possessions to have spirit. It means I can have fun breaking them. And I will break you in, with immense pleasure. Thank you, Doctor. Computer? Take us back to my ship". And in an instant, Solomon, the Queen, and the robots were gone. Loud alarms began blaring, and the automated computer spoke.

" _Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress. Hostile targeting in progress_."

The gang looked at the Doctor. Out of nowhere a small smile appeared on his face. "Bingo".

* * *

A/N - Remember to review!


	5. Defeat

Sorry this took forever to be updated guys, but I had a lot to do and couldn't update any stories for a while, but this isn't the last chapter of this story, there will be more, I promise.

Let me know what you guys think, and I will definitely try to update very soon!

* * *

"What is it? Doctor?", asked Rory. Ignoring him, the Doctor started up a teleport that would get the seven of them to the control deck, and with a push of a button, that's exactly where they went. The room was lit up with two of the pilots chairs in the middle of the room with a small post in between the abandoned chairs. The Doctor got his moxie back.

"OK, Control deck!".

Amy coughed and gestured at the little girl who was now with them. "Sorry, hold on, Doctor, who is she?". The Doctor however was still too busy trying to think of a plan.

"No time for me to explain, Amy. Grace!", he pointed to her. "You can explain."

Grace nodded, looked up at Amy, smiled, and simply said, "I used to be a fish."

Staring blankly at Grace, then at Rory, she shrugged. "Yeah, okay", she said, accepting the weirdness. The Doctor moved over to the post, took the cap off and stared inside, as Riddell ran to a doorway and peered down the hall.

"So, what's the plan?", asked Rory.

The Doctor stood back up and joined the others. "Come on. The missiles are locked on to us, we can't outrun them, we have to save the dinosaurs and get Nefertiti back from Solomon. Isn't it obvious?!", he exclaimed as it wasn't as clear as day what they were going to do.

"And he saves my home", added Grace.

Rory rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "It's sort of the opposite of obvious."

"17 minutes before the missiles hit, we need to turn this ship around", continued the Doctor, using his screwdriver on the inside of the post."

"You said it was too late, there wasn't any time", Rory argued.

 **"** Ah, yes, but I didn't have this plan then, did I? Riddell? Keep an eye out for dinosaurs."

Laughing, Riddell grabbed two guns. "I was rather hoping you'd say that."

With that, a plan was set: Since the ship could only be piloted if two species were to have the same genes, Brian and Rory were the only ones who could fly the ship. Amy was going to help Riddell to make sure none of the raptors got to the Williams as they flew the ship.

All the while the Doctor teleported back to Solomon's ship to stop him from taking off and get Neffy. With a little debate, Grace was going to join him. So far, she felt as though she has been useless, and wanted to prove her worth. With the plan in action, the Doctor grabbed Grace's hand in his own, and the two teleported to find Solomon trying to take off. His alarms were going off, along with immense tremors. The robots spotted the trespassers first, but before anything could be done, the Doctor used his screwdriver to short circuit them. Neffy saw him and appeared unharmed yet relieved.

"Hello!", yelled Grace.

"Having trouble leaving?", asked the Doctor sarcastically. Solomon looked back at the Doctor with a look of great dislike, not moving from the console.

The Doctor walked forward, smirking. "Ship's still magnetised, couldn't bear to lose you."

Facing the Doctor, Solomon grabbed his canes, pressing his weight on the one, and with the other, bringing it up to Nefertiti's neck. "Release my ship, Doctor, or I kill this precious little object."

Grace rushed forward, wearing her bravest face. "I don't think so." Taking a deep breath, she puffed up her cheeks, took her aim at Solomon and a large gush of water came shooting out of her mouth straight at Solomon, so he temporarily couldn't see. He let out a shriek and seemed to stagger. Taking advantage of what happened, Neffy grabbed the cane pointed at her, and hit Solomon on the legs, causing him to fall. She used it to make sure he couldn't get up.

 _"_ I am not your possession now, nor will I ever be. Now stay there", she exclaimed, as the Doctor pat Grace on the back and walked over to Solomon.

"Don't mess with Egyptian queens, Solomon. I hope you've learnt that now", he said, and went over to the controls. Neffy made sure her prisoner stayed on the ground, with Grace standing over him ready to shoot him with more water if needed.

"What're you doing?!", yelled Solomon.

"Disabling this ship's signal and replacing it with the one from the Silurian ship. I send this craft off emitting the signal they're looking for, the missiles will follow", said the Doctor, finishing and turned, clasping his hands together. _"_ Hopefully Silurian ship safe, dinosaurs safe, everybody safe", he explained, checking his watch. _"_ Bit tight for time though, shouldn't really be chatting, ladies, let's go." He waited and watched as Neffy and Grace got out of harms way and ran off the ship, onto the Silurian's craft. "How remiss of me, almost forgot, the thing about missiles, very literal, this is what they latch on to", he set down a crystal, on the table, out of Solomon's reach and pulled out his sonic. _"_ Now, one press on this and the ship's demagnetized."

Solomon, unable to get up, looked up at the Doctor, complete desperation on his face. "Doctor, whatever you want, I can get it for you, whatever object you desire."

Not giving into his offer, the Doctor stared at the man with a look of great disgust. "Did the Silurians beg you to stop? Look, Solomon. The missiles. See them shine. See how valuable they are. And they're all yours", he said, and walked off the ship.

"You wouldn't leave me, Doctor", Solomon spat.

Closing the gate, the Doctor took one last look at the unforgivable human lying on the floor. "Enjoy your bounty." Joining the two girls, together, they walked down the hall. The Doctor knew that by the time they found the others, Solomon's ship would be blown up by the missiles, and he would never be heard from again. And he was completely fine with that. A small tug on his jacket immediately brought him out of his thoughts and saw Grace smiling up at him.

"Now that you saved my home like you promised, Doctor, can I ask you something?".

Smirking, the Doctor kneeled down to her height and grabbed her hand. "Anything little one".

"Can I see your spaceship now?", her voice full of curiosity and hope.


	6. The Tardis

Leading the eight year old by the hand, Amy wanted to be the one to show her the Tardis. She wanted the honor of showing Grace the one thing that changed her life when she was close to her age. The only difference was that Grace would hopefully grow up in the Tardis, having as many adventures with the Doctor as much as she desired. Amy wished for those days, but those were gone.

"So, a floating fish huh?", asked Amy, after Grace told her all about what happened on the beach and up until now. Grace looked up at her smiling as she watched the rest of the gang walk towards the mysterious ship.

"Yep. I never knew how unique humans are. I'm just glad I can be part of your world", said Grace, full of pride.

As the group continued walking down the corridor, Grace couldn't help but notice how Neffi and Riddell kept staring at each other. Their looks were full of affection and respect. It was the same way Rory looked at Amy. If she were able to stay human for who knew how long, would someone look at Grace that way? She figured she'd just have to wait to find out.

They finally made it to the Tardis. Amy grinned as she watched Grace's eyes widen. But her amazement was cut short.

The Doctor leaped towards the time machine and clapped his hands together. "So, dinosaur drop-off time", he said, as he opened the Tardis.

"Actually, we think home for us", said Rory.

The Doctor turned, revealing a saddened expression. "Oh. Fine. Of course."

"Not forever. Just a couple of months", piped up Amy.

Grace looked between the couple. "Where are you two going to be?"

"We had our own lives before we met the Doctor you know", said Rory. He gave Amy a look that seemed to say otherwise on her behalf.

Amy looked embarrassed. "True, but that doesn't mean we don't love being with him. It's nice to take a break once in a while."

"Meaning, weeks, months, possibly years", said the Doctor.

There was an awkward silence. "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing the world, Doctor. It'd be more exciting than swimming in circles my whole life", announced Grace; completely forgetting her family. That seemed to brighten the Doctor up.

"Ah, see! I won't be alone. I'll have my little one with me", he said, smiling down at Grace, before leading them into the Tardis. Everything was lit up, and ready to go. Every adult thought Grace's expression was as funny as Brian's.

"Wow. Well, it's-"

"Bigger on the inside?", said Brian.

Grace shugged. "It's the fifth coolest thing I've seen today." She suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Rory! Here", she said, pulling out a small piece of cloth from her pocket and placing it in the middle of Rory's palm, but it was quickly snatched by the Doctor who began looking it over.

"What is that?", asked Rory.

"Well, remember when that Pterodactyl snapped at you? It ripped a piece of your sweater off, and it landed in my bubble. There was some blood on it, I sucked on it, and the end", said Grace, smiling.

"Of course", said the Doctor. "From the chemicals that were in the water to create her bubble, the shock from my Screwdriver, and some of Rory's DNA, she was able to become a little girl. Of course that's just dumbing it down, but we had a long day, I'll explain it more later."

"So, she's basically a Frankenstein?", said Amy.

"For the sake of terrible references, yes", said the Doctor, as he was preparing to drop off Neffi. "Um, Amy, be a dove and show our new companion the pool. I have a feeling she'd like that!"

* * *

 **An - One more chapter to go! Let me know what you guys think! :) I think I'll add a sweet Doctor/Grace moment at the end.**


	7. A New Life

After the Doctor had started the Tardis, and dropped Neffi and Riddell off together, the five remaining passengers relaxed as they could feel themselves being transported.

It took a few mere minutes for them to travel into space so they could make Brian's request come true. He sat in the doorway of the Tardis, taking in the view of Earth, in all of it's beauty. As Grace joined him, she laid on her stomach, and shared at it's glory. Rory and Amy also took in the wonder while the Doctor played with the controls.

He finally took a seat, thinking about God knows what. Nobody could ever tell what the Doctor could be thinking, when suddenly, Amy sat down next to him.

"You know, I always think about what it would have been like for me to travel with you when I was seven", said Amy

"Oh, great more guilt", said the Doctor, sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I wondered where you would have taken me. Granted, my fantasies have changed, but I still love the idea of seeing new places."

"Oh, but you'll already have that with your mate. What would you need me for?", said the Doctor, smirking.

Amy playfully nudged him. "Exactly. I missed my chance."

"Because of me."

"I've gotten over it. You have another kid now, who despite being another species, has the same dreams as I do. I can tell", she said, as the two of them stared at Grace, giggling as she ran around the console over and over again.

Rory grabbed her, so she could face him. "You might want to take it easy, you're still not quite used to legs yet."

Trying to catch her breath, not that she cared of course, Grace gazed up at him. "Are you kidding? First I meet the most amazing person ever, then I turn human, I got to save my home, now I'm in a spaceship with an alien, who for some reason thinks a bow tie is cool-"

"They are cool!", interrupted the Doctor.

She ignored him. "And now I used my new limbs to swim in a pool and actually run, Rory! Now that I have my legs, I just can't stop!", she exclaimed, then continued to run around the center of the Tardis.

Shrugging, Rory sat back down next to his father who chuckled.

"She reminds me of you as a kid", said Brian.

"Well she does have a bit of my DNA, so there's that", said Rory.

After a few more minutes, the ship materialized in front of the Pond Household. As hugs were exchanged, Amy had run into the house to grab a pair of dark blue pajamas for Grace, and other clothes she had saved from when she was little, and left them on the Tardis for her.

Seeing as the Ponds were home safe and sound, the Doctor showed Grace a bedroom for her in the ship that was big enough for her. There, she changed out of her dress and put the pajamas on. Once she was dressed, she felt the ship disappear, and saw they were back in space, letting the old girl rest.

The pajamas were a little big on her, but she appreciated them nonetheless. Taking a seat next to the Doctor, she relaxed against him, as he put his arm around her. The one thing she noticed were his eyes, everytime she looked into them, they seemed tired and old.

"You know", she said, twiddling her hair on her finger. "This is a lot more uncomfortable than it looks. It's very hot."

"You get used to it. Better than having a ginormous chin on your face", the Doctor said, scratching his chin. She giggled, causing him to laugh, then sigh in exhaustion.

Grace also felt tired, and slowly laid down, resting her head on the Doctor's lap. "Doctor?", she asked.

"Yes, little one?", he asked , gently stroking her hair, in a very affectionate way. She immediately sat back up, laying against him, staring straight into his eyes, as he did to hers.

"You know I have a lot of questions. About you, what some things are, about everything. I didn't even know what stairs, books, even humans were, until you told me about them. So, if you get annoyed with me, I'll get it."

He smiled at her. "No, that's what you and I have in common", he said, his voice calm and quiet. "I'm almost finished learning about humanity, yet you're just beginning. We have to always keep learning. That's the only way we can grow."

"I really am happy I'm here. I do want to see the world, and discover new things. I just don't want to get my hopes up", she said, beginning to doze off.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

"I know. Because this day has been the greatest day of my life!",she said. The next thing she knew, she quickly hugged him as he hugged her back.

After a few more minutes, the Doctor realized she had fallen asleep against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but stare at her. It surprised him, yet scared him how blindingly trusting she is. He thought he wasn't the right person who she should be trusting. If only she knew what he had done in the past, all the lives he ruined. But also all the good he had done, and possibly will do in the future. After he kissed her head, he only knew one thing at that moment: he would never let anyone or anything ever hurt this little girl. He wanted to show her all the good that the world had to offer.

Only time would tell...

* * *

AN - That is the end! I plan on doing another episode based fanfic, involving Grace.

What did you think of her? I like reading your opinions!


	8. One Shot

Hi guys! Check out my one shot for this story, it's called "Jail Birds". Read it and review to tell me what you think! :)


End file.
